


Under a Stardew Moon

by LostWithoutYouHere



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Slow Build, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWithoutYouHere/pseuds/LostWithoutYouHere
Summary: The farmer travels to the secret woods to meet Emily for a fun night of camping. When something unexpected interrupts their romantic evening, this frivolous camping adventure turns into a night of lust and wild abandon...Spoiler Warning: This story is an erotic reimagining of Emily's 10 heart solo event with the player.
Relationships: Emily/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Under a Stardew Moon

The sun was setting over the hills now, glowing through the tree leaves of Cindersap Forest. The warm reds and honeyed yellows reminded me of Emily, the sweet pale skin of her shoulders and neckline visible above the luscious red cloth of her dress.

Then again, ever since I received her letter this afternoon, everything made me think of the wild, sweet girl who had long since captured my heart. My heart nearly skipped a beat when I opened the mailbox this morning to find her invitation.

_Let’s go camping! Meet me in the secret woods after 10 pm. Love, Emily_

It was so innocent and fun, but if I had learned anything about Emily during the past two years, a moment with her would never be boring. Until I reached the secret woods, I could only imagine how she would spice up something as simple as camping.

As I passed by Marnie’s stables, the large backpack slung over my shoulders, I wondered if I would be able to raise sheep someday and give Emily cotton and cloth to work her magic. Down by the lake, I could see Leah carving a wooden sculpture that curved and danced, and I blushed at the memory of Emily dancing in her room and raising her skirts ever so slightly. As she swayed her hips and slowly revealed the smooth skin of her legs, the smile on her face was absolutely scandalous, but I could tell that she enjoyed seeing my cheeks flush with desire. And the color of the lake, glistening in the last traces of sunlight… I could still feel the electric sensation of touching her blue hair for the first time, as she held the bouquet of flowers gently to her chest and we kissed beneath the glowing sign of the Stardrop Saloon.

I breathed in the crisp autumn air. It was nearly time to make some new memories.

Walking past the lake and deeper into the forest, I realized this would be my first visit to the secret woods. I recalled a brief conversation with the woman at the traveling cart several months ago, when she told me about the lush and secluded corner of Cindersap Forest, but I had never actually stepped foot in this magical grotto. My heart began to beat faster as the forest began thicker, and I began to worry that I wouldn’t reach Emily in time. What if she thought I stood her up? Worse, she would be all alone in the secret woods, all through the night. Would she be cold? Were there wild animals?

My pulse began to slow a bit as I approached a large log laying across the forest floor. Yes, the woman had mentioned the path to the secret woods was sometimes difficult to traverse on account of this massive piece of hardwood. I wondered how Emily had managed to mount this immense blockade, let alone toss the necessary camping supplies to the other side.

No matter. I was able to make short work of the log, hacking away with the sharp, silver edge of my axe. It was a good thing that I had visited the blacksmith recently, and now, with any luck, our future visits to the secret woods would be unhindered by any obstacles. Call it a hunch without any help from the fortune teller, but I had a feeling we would want to return to this special place again after tonight.

I threw aside the pieces of hardwood, placing them in a dry area so they could be retrieved later. Harvesting materials was the furthest thing from my mind, however, so it goes without saying that this was not my most organized pile of wood in my short tenure as a farmer. As I tossed one of the log sections into the pile, though, a thought crossed my mind. I decided to grab two cross sections of hardwood after all, placing them into the backpack atop an extra set of clothes.

Brushing the sawdust from my hands and clipping the axe back to my belt, I took my first steps into this hidden grotto of Stardew Valley.

It was astonishing how close and intimate this woodland felt. The colors were so full and vibrant, and there even seemed to be traces of green left in these late autumn months. I could feel the magic of this place wrapped around me, bringing to mind the source of all life. This was truly a place where things were born and flourished.

As I held my hands over the bushes and brushed aside the wispy leaves of weeping willows, I saw her sitting in the open glade, her legs crossed in meditation pose. She wore a long-sleeved flannel shirt and a long scarlet skirt, draped gracefully over her legs as she warmed her hands by the fire. Her blue hair shimmered in the light of the campfire, and her face shined even brighter when her eyes met mine.

I could feel something growing inside me as I locked eyes with Emily, something new being born. It was a feeling greater than desire. It was true love for this beautiful, joyous woman.

“Oh, you came!” she said, jumping to her feet in tall leather boots. She ran towards me, the knitted scarf around her neck bouncing as she moved, and fell into my arms. Even as we embraced in the low light of dusk, I could see the scarf was a glittering violet, so close to the color of amethyst. The color made me smile, bringing me back to that summer day when she found me passed out near the mines. Emily had been so worried when she saw me near the caves, huffing from exhaustion and covered in soot. As she wiped the soot from my face with a bolt of cloth, I held out the gemstone that took me all afternoon to hunt down. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the gem, and even though she admonished me for risking so much for such a trivial gift, I knew it was all worth it when she kissed me on a soot-covered cheek.

And yet, that moment paled in comparison to this one. Her body felt so warm against mine as we embraced. I could almost forget the chill of autumn as she pressed close against my chest, and I could feel the softness of her breasts through the layers of flannel that covered our skin.

She turned her face upward, and we shared a loving gaze for a moment. We then shared a kiss, our mouths gently opened to explore one another, the moments of courtship and pining over the span of months all held within the deepness of that kiss. Perhaps it was deeper than Emily had intended it to be. She soon pulled away, placing her hand lightly against my chest as she fought to catch her breath. Her cheeks blushed until they were as scarlet as her skirt, and she took a small gulp as she took a few steps back towards the campsite.

“I hope you like it,” said Emily, gesturing towards the large purple tent and the small fire ringed with stones. “It seemed like a cozy place to set up camp.”

“It’s perfect,” I said, placing a hand around her waist. “You really outdid yourself.”

Emily shrugged. “I just hope it doesn’t rain overnight. I completely forgot to bring folding chairs to sit around the fire. I’m such a goof.”

“Hmm...” I took a few steps towards the fire and swung the backpack off my shoulders. I took out the cross sections of hardwood, placing them flat beside the fire before looking back at Emily. “Will these do?”

Emily smiled and clapped her hands. “Fabulous, darling!”

Without further ado, we added the final touches to our romantic camping trip. As I lit the lanterns outside the tent and set up electric lamps inside, Emily unwrapped a package of organic marshmallows and stuck them along the length of two sticks. When I joined her by the fireplace, I noticed the box of graham crackers and dark chocolate resting in her tote bag.

“I made sure to get your favorite,” said Emily. “Pierre even had a special on the chocolate!”

I held up several of the chocolate wrappers, quietly counting to myself. “There must be at least a dozen bars in here, Emily. How many s’mores are we going to make?”

“Well, they were on sale. It makes sense to get more for later, don’t you think?”

I laughed. “Of course. And you’re right. It is my favorite.”

“See, I know you too well. You can always count on me to deliver the delicious.”

I placed a finger gently along the side of Emily’s cheek, bringing her lips to mine in a gentle kiss. As our lips parted, I watched her eyes open softly in the flickering light of the fire.

“Absolutely delicious,” I whispered, holding her gaze with mine.

Emily hummed with pleasure, ever so slightly licking her lips. “Mm… I agree, but if we don’t eat these marshmallows soon, they’ll go stale, silly.”

After handing me the marshmallows on a stick, we settled into our makeshift chairs and held them carefully over the campfire. I glanced over at the tent and noticed the blue sleeping bag resting outside. I swallowed the nervous energy building inside me as thoughts of placing my sleeping bag so close to Emily raced through my brain, and I hoped she didn’t notice the sweat on my brow as more sensual ideas also happened to cross my mind. The fire cracked and popped as the logs shifted within the blaze, and we watched as the gentle orange sparks danced into the air of this perfect evening.

Emily lowered her hand to the side of her seat, running her hand slowly and appreciatively over the hardwood piece. “Where did you find such quality material, love?”

I looked over at her with a roguish grin. “Let’s just say we won’t have much trouble leaving the woods tomorrow morning.”

When realization dawned on her, Emily threw back her head and laughed. “Oh, my sweet, hardworking farmer! I think you outdid yourself this evening.”

“Well, I would prefer to keep the way open. It would be wonderful to come back to this place, with you.”

Emily lowered her stick and the golden marshmallows toasted at the top. She reached out and took my hand. “I would love to come back,” she said. “This is fun, isn’t it?”

I held her hand in return, caressing the soft skin of her palms with my fingers, when suddenly my marshmallow caught fire. Emily yelped in surprise when she noticed the flaming mallow, and I swiftly pulled the stick out of the fire, blowing on the tip to no avail. Emily chuckled as she stood up and reached for her tote bag, producing another marshmallow from the bag. “Not to worry. These were on sale, too.”

Before we could replace it, though, a chill autumn wind blew through the glade. The flames of the campfire jerked about in the breeze. Emily shivered as the lights danced across the trees.

“Kind of spooky, actually,” she said, crossing her arms across her chest. She glanced over at me. “Heh, it’s chilly out here…”

I stood next to her, removing my jacket and placing it around her shoulders.

“Thank you, love,” she said, holding the jacket tight around her. She breathed in deep, her nose close to the lapel, and smiled at me. “Ah, that aroma… It can only be you. It's a good smell.”

We stood in front of the dancing fire, the wind moving through the glade quick as a running hare. I heard a soft rustle beside me, followed by another sound of boots touching the sandy soil. Before I knew it, I could feel Emily at my side, nestled against me. She laid her cheek against my shoulder, and I could feel her heart beating in time with my own, swift and sure as the changing seasons.

We stood there for a long moment, savoring the love we felt for one another, when a loud snapping noise came from deep in the woods.

Emily straightened up. We looked at one another, knowing at a glance that we could both hear the snaps. The sounds were coming closer, almost like footsteps. No, exactly like footsteps. As we held our breath, we glanced over to the side of our tent.

Something large was moving beyond the tent. Something large and covered in fur.

“Hurry, let’s get inside,” I whispered. Without a moment’s hesitation, we dove for our tent and zipped up the flap. I crawled across the fabric floor and switched off the electric lamp as quick as can be, and then we held our breath.

We could hear the large creature moving past the tent, and the light of the campfire cast an enormous, rotund shadow against the purple cloth. Emily squeezed my hand tight. I could tell she was frightened, so I placed my other hand around her shoulder and held her close. Cripes, I had to admit that I was scared silly myself.

A loud sniffing noise made its way across the campsite, followed by a set of hefty grunts. We could hear the creature rustling through Emily’s tote bag now, and the shadow of the creature bent over as it inspected the contents. Emily slowly approached the tent flap, which was still partially unzipped near the top. Peeking through the small opening, she gasped.

“A bear! I hope he’s not hungry…”

I knew Emily loved animals. It was part of the reason I fell for her, but I reached out for her in the hopes that wisdom would prevail in this situation. Of course, I never should have worried. Emily certainly had a wild spirit, but she also knew when to give the wilderness a healthy dose of respect.

We listened to the bear huff and puff for a few minutes. It then started to make grunting noises, as if it was disappointed in the foodstuffs offered up by the tote bag. There was a rustle, followed by the steady snapping of twigs and dried leaves.

“I think he’s leaving,” whispered Emily. We both breathed a sigh of relief, and she lowered herself to the floor of the tent. I listened to the sounds of the wilderness for a moment longer as Emily crawled forward, switching the lamp to a dim setting as she looked about the tent.

“Oh,” she said.

I looked over and saw that she had a hand on a single pink sleeping bag. “What is it?”

“The other sleeping bag is still outside.”

I looked around. It was true. We didn’t even have a change of clothes inside the tent. Our bags were waiting for us outside with the blue sleeping bag… outside with the bear.

“No way am I going back out there!” said Emily, hugging herself around the waist.

“Can’t argue with that,” I said, seeing as I was in no hurry to become a bear’s dinner myself. “So… what should we do? It’s not going to get any warmer tonight.”

We stared dumbly at the floor of the tent for a moment. Emily softly bit her lip, still keeping one hand on the pink sleeping bag. Without looking up, she spoke in a small voice. “Um, you don’t mind sharing a sleeping bag with me, do you?”

I lifted my gaze to hers. Her chest was rising and falling with anticipation. I could see her cheeks were flushed again, and I couldn’t help but wonder how red my own face was becoming.

“Of… course. I mean, of course not. I… I don’t mind,” I said, pausing awkwardly before shrugging my shoulders. “Do you?”

Emily looked across the tent at me. Her hazel eyes were glowing in the electric light.

“I would love to.”

Her hands trembling, she unzipped the sides of her boots and lifted her bare feet out. As she placed the boots aside, I could see her toenails were painted a sparkling blue to match her hair. She removed the straps that held the sleeping bag in a bundle. Lifting one of the ends, she unrolled the pink nylon across the purple floor. From this angle, it did appear that two people would be able to sleep comfortably inside, even if they would only just fit.

As I removed my boots and placed them in a corner of the tent, Emily walked over to me and reached for the top button of my shirt. I looked up in surprise, gently holding her hand.

“Emily, the rest of our clothes are outside!”

“I know that, silly, but this will have to come off sometime. You’re still covered in sweat and sawdust from your little crafting adventure.”

She was right, of course, but I was still surprised that she had so boldly taken the initiative to unbutton my shirt. I didn’t want to assume anything more of the situation, even though I could feel the excitement build as she loosened the buttons, one by one. However, it soon became apparent that Emily wanted something more.

With a fire burning in her eyes, the blue-haired girl placed a hand on my face and leaned closer, kissing me over and over with abandon.

As our lips met and explored one another with increasing need, Emily pulled back my flannel shirt. I pulled my hands free of the sleeves, tossing the shirt aside as I reached out for her. First, the jacket was pulled down, then I returned the favor and began loosening the buttons on her shirt. Emily threw aside her purple scarf and leaned back, her knees bent against the floor and her chest open to the sky. Her bra was a display of her creativity and no doubt a product of her handiwork, green and blue sequins glittering like gemstones. I noticed it was clipped at the front, and with a wild ferocity that surprised even myself, I leaned forward and bit the clip with my teeth, growling with pleasure as the bra separated.

Emily’s breasts were gorgeous, pale and round like moonstones. I kissed the nipple of her left breast, and she placed her hand against the back of my head to keep me in place.

“Oh yes. You’re doing wonderful, darling. Keep it up.”

I was happy to oblige. I licked the faint pink areola around her nipple, feeling her skin prickle with gooseflesh beneath my lips. Emily shivered ever so slightly and whispered into my ear. “Perhaps we should start sharing that sleeping bag, lover. We can certainly warm things up under the covers. But first…”

Her hands were no longer trembling as she reached for my jeans. With the skilled hands of a seamstress, she swiftly unbuckled my pants and lowered the zipper. I was quickly losing any traces of bashfulness myself, and without hesitation, I helped speed her work along by slipping out of the jeans and the last of my undergarments.

Emily gasped in delight as she took in the sight of my body. “Oh my, working on the farm has done wonders for you, lover. You're so... ravishing. I... oh goddess, I want you so much...”

“That makes two of us,” I said, leaning forward to scoop her up from the floor. Emily yelped and started giggling as I swept the red skirt down her legs, tossing it aside like a matador flourishes a cape. With only her sea blue panties covering her, Emily stood before me as gorgeous as that sculpture at the town art fair. No, she was far more beautiful, and I wanted her with every last fiber of my being.

I embraced Emily and lifted her off the ground. As we made our way to the sleeping bag, a wild thought crossed my mind and this time, I went with it.

“I’m going to spin you upside down now,” I told her. “Is that alright?”

There was certainly a brief flash of surprise and alarm in her eyes, but Emily must have been feeling the same wild energy flowing through her. She smirked seductively. “I think I know what you have in mind. Do it.”

Swiftly yet gently, I placed my arms around the middle of her body and swung her upside down. As I lifted the corner of her sea blue panties and placed my mouth over her labia, I could feel Emily playing with me down below. She began kissing me, and then I felt her mouth cover my sex. Her lips were so warm and inviting, as above, so below, and we pleasured one another in this wild moment of erotic acrobatics.

I didn’t want the blood to rush to Emily’s head too much, so I decided after a minute or so to finally bring us closer to the sleeping bag. As I carefully brought Emily upright, she placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled at me with an impish grin.

“This is fun, isn’t it?”

I couldn’t think of a better reply except to lower her into the sleeping bag, where we would share our bodies with one another in ways I had only dreamed of. We slid under the silken fabric that lined the inside until our bodies touched side by side. I felt so warm and safe, wrapped in this pink cocoon with the love of my life, and I never wanted to leave.

As we breathed in the air of the sleeping bag, enjoying the scent of one another, Emily moved her hand slowly down my chest, then slowly down my torso. There was a steady warmth growing deep inside me, and she touched that warmth, taking it gently in the palm of her hand. Her fingers stroked me, knowingly, intimately. I gasped from the sheer pleasure of her touch.

Emily chuckled softly, whispering into my ear. “Mm… I’m feeling a positive energy from this region. Perhaps if I were to focus my own energy here for a moment.”

My body was still shuddering from the sensation of her touch and her gentle breath against my ear. I wasn’t sure how the sensations could be any greater, until I noticed Emily lowering herself deeper into the sleeping bag. She softly planted kisses against my chest, stopping every few inches or so, gradually bringing her face closer and closer to the growing warmth below. With a final, oh-so-innocent kiss placed against my thigh, she looked up at me and smiled. And then, swiftly, she went down on me, her blue hair falling across my torso and swaying up and down as she gave me the greatest pleasure of my life.

I could feel the softness of her lips, the tantalizing brush of her tongue as she tended to my desires. I must have been moaning quite a bit, my shouts of ecstasy echoing into the night, because soon she licked upward with her tongue and swiftly raised a finger to her lips.

“Shhh… A little quieter, my sweet darling. We wouldn’t want to bring the bear back to the tent, now would we?”

“Sorry,” I said, struggling to catch my breath as I looked down at her. As she brushed her blue hair aside, though, I could see the lantern light dancing in Emily’s eyes and I could hear her laughing gently as she crawled over me, her soft breasts gently brushing against the middle of my body. She clearly was not afraid of anything interrupting our pleasure, and her gentle touch would never lose a beat.

As her face moved close to mine, I felt the warmth of our bodies touch in the middle. Her sea blue panties were gone now. Emily’s eyelashes fluttered ever so gently as she moved closer to me, closer with me. Her mouth opened in a soft circle of satisfaction, which only grew more satisfied as we rocked against one another. I could feel the heat growing inside our bodies as we became one, lifting one another to the heights of climax as the lantern light danced over the walls of the tent.

“Oh, my sweet darling. Our energies are perfectly in tune. Can’t you feel it? Yes, oh yes!” She placed a hand on my chest and lowered her eyes. A shuddering moan escaped her lips. “Don’t stop. Yes, right there. Take me to the top of the crystal tree. Yes, take me! Oh goddess! Aaah!”

The energy rushed between us, and I felt the wetness of our orgasm. I felt it drip down our thighs, cooling within the silken fabric of our sleeping bag. I felt my sweat mingle with Emily’s as her bosom heaved against my own and she screamed in ecstasy.

Oh goddess, it was more beautiful than any of the dreams we shared.

I could feel Emily breathing rapidly against my chest. She giggled softly as she let one of her fingers twirl absentmindedly through her tousled blue hair. “Mm… I’m actually glad that bear showed up.”

Feeling the warmth of her body against mine as we drifted to sleep under a Stardew moon, I couldn’t have agreed with her more.


End file.
